Hatut Zeraze (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hatut Zeraze Headquarters, Birnin Zana, Wakanda; Mobile | OrganizationLeaders = T'Challa, formerly Black Panther (Shuri), T'Chaka, White Wolf | CurrentMembers = Akili | FormerMembers = Derek Khanata, T'Chaka, White Wolf | Allies = Dora Milaje, Wakandan Army, Manifold | Enemies = Atlantis, Black Knight, Black Order, Klaw, People, Rhino; formerly Dora Milaje | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Wakanda | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Christopher Priest; Mark Texeira | First = Black Panther Vol 3 4 | Last = | HistoryText = The Hatut Zeraze were the secret police of Wakanda responsible for imprisoning, torturing, and exterminating the domestic and external political enemies of Wakanda until they were exiled by T'Challa, the Black Panther. They then became freelance mercenaries, but remained loyal to Wakanda. After the assassination of T'Chaka at the Bilderberg Conference, the Wakandan Security Forces were sent there to look for the people responsible of that attack, a band of mercenaries hired by the Bilderberg Conference members and led by Klaw. Detaining Invaders After Klaw's attempted invasion of Wakanda, Rhino and Black Knight were kept in custody of the Wakandan Security Forces, and extradition demands from the United States of America and the Vatican were denied. Wakandan/Atlantean War The Hatut Zeraze were used by Shuri as a strike force to assault Atlantis, but both sides were decimated by an alien invasion. They were used many times throughout the Wakandan/Altlantean War, as well as during the events of Infinity. They have grown angry of their former king, T'Challa, and when they were given the chance they accused him of being a coward. It was because of their accusations that Shuri made the decision to ban T'Challa from Wakanda. Some Hatut Zeraze were made into robots and were sent after Namor; however, the sender is unknown. If it wasn't for Spider-Man, saving him they would have succeeded in assassinating Namor. | Equipment = The Hatut Zeraze employ the following standard equipment: *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': A Hatut Zeraze uniform incorparates a vibranium microweave mesh that robs incoming objects of their momentum. Bullets do not ricochet off but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, a Hatut Zeraze cannot be stabbed; however, the costume (and the Zeraze) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. *'Cloaking Technology': A Hatut Zeraze's uniform is equipped with advanced cloaking technology which can render the user invisible. *'Energy-Dampening Boots': Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of a Hatut Zeraze's boots, enabling him to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, a Hatut Zeraze can also run on walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-powered weapons | Notes = * Their name is pronounced "Ha-'too' Sir-'ah'-say." | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Organizations Category:Government Organizations